After the wizarding war
by YPI rule
Summary: The story of what happens after war. What comes before the 19 years later find out how: Ginny and Harry get back together, how Ron and Hermine stay together. Please read and rereiw.


**This is my first fanfic so please comment. I have alway found the ending of the deathly hallows a little unpleasing so I disided to write this. I think it going to being changing the P.O.V about twice a chapter I know I'm being boring, I do not own any of the characters Rowling does.**

 **I only made one chang which is that Percy does in stead of Fred! Now let the story begin...**

 **Harry's P.O.V.**

I look around. A cheer burst from the crowd I finally realized what's had happened It take a while to process that you a 17 year had just defeated the darkestz wizard of all times! I began to celebrate with the rest of the of

hogworts. After about 30 seconds a group of girl came up to me. There face looked happy but if you looked at there eyes you see there sorrow. Among those girl where my ex-girlfriend Cho who look as though see want to kidnap me. As the girls walked up I realized how dirty I was. I had layer of mud covering my torso and legs. My cloth were so riped there was no use even trying to fix them. My body was also was covered in blood cuts and bruises. The girls started hugging me and as the did my thoughts drifted to Ginny. I started looking through the crowds for her beautiful face. It was not hard to find as her blazing red hair stood out from the crowd. Just as I was a bought to walk over to her and her family I realized the unforgettable face of Ramilda Vane was coming in about to kiss me. I quick back away. I glanced back at Ginny who gave me a nasty glare and turned away. It was only a look but that look split my heart in to a million pieces. I ran people gasped as I did it. I ran though the destroyed hallways up the stairs passed the portraits who were now back in there frams. As I ran by them they cheered and wistled. I ran all the way to the commen room. The portrait swung open with out question when I got there and merely said you are a true Griffindor. I smiled weakly than ran in to the hafe diminished room found a unharmed chair calasped in it and burst in to tears.

 **Ginny's P.O.V.**

I saw him run out of the great hall. I saw the the look of longing in his eyes before he left

I did not what to do I wanted to chase after him, I wanted it with all my heart but then I remembered the way he had hugged Cho and the other girls how he'd looked them each in the eye and raped his hands around there waist. I finally disided to risk it and chase him. I started to walk but got less than three feet away than herd Ron call out "Where are you going Ginny?" He ask with a strang look.

"To see Harry Potter, Ronald do you have a problem with that _my lord_ " I said sarcastically.

He grimaced for a few seconds then said "Yes I do mind I do not want you and Harry to get back together!" He said the last few words with as much force as he could find which was not that much.

"Ron" Hermine said smiling at Ginny. "Let them be they love each other and Harry diserves to be happy after saving the world. You herd him sleep talk about her every night in his sleep" I smiled and and tryed not to blush when I herd this."Let them be happy Ronald" and with thoughs words I started to the Griffindor commen room. As I walk I realized how horable I had been to him. He liked me but broke up with me because he had to do it to protect me. He risked his life doing what ever he was doing than come back here and hogworts gets attacted Lupin, Tonk, and Percy than I give him that nasty look. I had gotten to the commen room said the password and entered. Inside was a mess, the were books, papers, and clothes scattered around the floor.

"Who is it" said a weak voice that I instantly knew was Harry's.

"It Ginny" I said shyly.

"It is?" Said a slightly excited sounding voice then it changed back to the weak and voice and said, " your just going to yell at me sent you!"

I was very superised than I finally said, " No" in a calm voice "I'm not going to yell at you I'm going to tell you how much I missed you and how I hope we can get together" why did I just say that I thought.

"You missed me?" he said with a slightly excited tone.

"Of course" I said.

The next thing I knew he was leaning towards me that I kissed him with as much passion and I could find after a few minute we broke apart. I smiled up at him and started to laugh

"What?" He said sounding scared.

"Oh" I said, your just so cute"

He smiled and we bothe laughed

 ** _Ok that's it for the chapter I'll try to post the next soon hope you enjoyed_**

\- **_Isabella️_**


End file.
